Monstre et vie !
by Maneeya
Summary: Un petit OS de temps en temps en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Je suis le canon. 1 Tohru et ses patient 2 Hatori et ses amis 3 Machi et ses doutes
1. Tohru et ses patients

Kyo était dans la cuisine. Il avait eu une dure journée. Certes il avait fait de sa passion son métier mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la partie administrative soit si prenante.

Il entendit de faibles bruits de pas alors qu'il finissait de rincer le lavabo. Tohru avait des horaires très difficiles puisqu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital. Et puisqu'elle était jeune et gentille, elle s'occupait souvent des gardes nocturnes. Heureusement que son lieu de travail n'était pas éloigné. Même si cela n'aurait rien changer, long ou pas, elle effectuerait le trajet à pied.

Il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Cela était très inhabituel chez eux. Un tiers de l'année, ils accueillaient des invités. Et habituellement, après le travail, Tohru écoutait les messages sur le répondeur téléphonique, il y en avait toujours au moins un. Elle prenait ensuite deux minutes pour le trouver et l'embrasser. Ensuite elle parcourrait leur petite maison à la recherche de tâches oubliées. Bredouille, elle partait alors prendre une douche.

Aujourd'hui, il constata avec inquiétude qu'elle était immobile, assise devant la table basse. Son regard était fixe mais son esprit était loin. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement et lui prit la main. Il aurait pu penser qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais elle serrait sa main. Elle s'y raccrochait. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour avoir le concours d'infirmière mais elle n'avait peut-être pas le moral pour. Cela allait faire deux mois et elle rentrait chez elle vidée.

Non c'était l'inverse. Elle rentrait envahie des problèmes de ses patients, voir de leur famille, qu'elle prenait pour les soulager. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle ne supportait le malheur d'autrui. Elle se disait toujours qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider. Et si elle allait un peu moins bien à chaque fois, ce n'était pas grave. C'était tellement dérisoire à côté des problèmes que eux avaient.

— Tohru, pense à tes amis. Ils sont tellement heureux. Tu as entendus que Momiji avait une nouvelle copine ? Et Saki s'amuse à terroriser les élèves du maître.

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête. Elle souriait derrière son rideau de cheveux.

— Pour équilibrer les balances, il faut que tu te charges aussi de bonheur, plaisanta Kyo tentant de la faire sortir de sa léthargie. Pense au bonheur de nos amis, à notre bonheur.

Sa compagne releva la tête et cligna des yeux. Elle le regardait bien en face, comme toujours.

— Tu es heureux ?

Elle semblait ne pas en revenir. Cela paraissait presque surprenant. Pourtant, pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il était tellement heureux, infiniment heureux près d'elle. Qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte était la preuve que ces malheurs lui faisaient des œillères. Elle devrait s'en débarrasser. Mais Kyo avait peur qu'une monstrueuse culpabilité l'envahisse à la minute où elle oserait.

Il lui assura sans gêne qu'il était heureux, exactement comme il en avait rêvé. Une seule chose causait son inquiétude, les traits tirés de sa petite-amie. Elle rougit un peu et eut ce geste qui l'attendrissait toujours. Elle se retourna pour caresser son torse de sa joue. Elle lui rappelait les chattes qui venaient le voir lorsqu'il était encore possédé par l'esprit du chat. Elle ronronnait en silence, les joues telles des soleils.

— Lève la tête, demanda-t-il en murmurant.

Dès qu'il put croiser son regard, il se pencha, l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Elle y répondit avec la douceur qui la caractérisait.

« Je t'aime » l'entendit-il susurrer les yeux encore clos.

Il lui répondit avec autant de naturel. Ça allait faire trois ans, ils aimaient toujours autant ce dire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils s'aimaient toujours. Cela faisait beaucoup de bien.

PS : Dédicacé à ceux qui ont un métier d'aide à la personne (comme ma mère) qui ait moins reconnu car on pense que les aptitudes nécessaires font parti du caractère de la personne (souvent des femmes) alors que ce sont de réels capacités difficiles à obtenir et à mettre en œuvre.


	2. Hatori et ses amis

Ayame entrait toujours sans frapper. Au lieu de ce signe de civilité, il faisait de grands gestes comme si c'était lui l'hôte. Hatori lui jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier s'il était seul ou si Shigure lui tenait la main. Son ami était seul, il avait essayé de s'habiller sobrement, un grand signe d'attention chez lui. Mais pour Ayame, la sobriété correspondait avec une redingote en vinyle à motif et des bottes à talons. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'assit en face de lui, sur le siège réservé à ses patients. Il ne parla plus jusqu'à ce que Hatori relève la tête de son dossier. Le médecin rangea ses papiers et son ami ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir de ses sacs un repas.

— Je suis passé chez un commerçant cher à nos cœurs, lui conta-t-il, un de ceux qui nous régalent pas des visions divinement pleines de couleurs et des senteurs enivrantes et paradisiaques. Un être des eaux m'est apparu, telle une révélation. Son dégradé mêlant chaleur et pureté, cette délicatesse sans aucun doute poétique ! Tout comme toi et moi, cette plante s'épanouit à travers l'adversité, transperce la jungle pour atteindre la lumière et s'ouvre au monde pour illuminer le petit peuple !

Hatori regardait maintenant le nénuphar dans son tube plein d'eau, odorant et flottant fièrement. Sa stagiaire vint devant lui pour le prévenir de son départ. Kana lui souhaita bonne appétit avant de partir. Depuis qu'il kui avait effacé mémoire, la femme prenait ses distances et respectait les limites de leur relation, strictement professionnelle. Cela n'aurait pu être autrement, Hatori ne lui parlait que dans le cadre de leur emploi.

D'ailleurs, dans la tête de celui-ci, ses souvenirs énamourés de Kana et de leur couple s'entrechoquaient avec la femme qu'il côtoyait chaque jour par obligation. Ainsi son cœur ne cessait de se resserrer et de convulser, se cognant contre le roc qu'était devenu son corps.

Le médecin se concentra un peu plus sur les tirades illuminées de son ami. Une fois par jour, lui ou Shigure passait le voir sous un prétexte futile pour lui faire la conversation, le tenir un peu en vie. La plupart ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi sage, pragmatique et attentionné que lui était ami avec de tels énergumènes.

Les raisons étaient nombreuses mais elles avaient si peu d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait c'était les faits. Et fait était que ses amis ne l'avaient jamais abandonné. Aussi incompris, égocentriques vois immoraux qu'ils puissent être, pour lui, ils faisaient ressortir leur humanité la plus pure. Quand il était heureux, ils étaient là pour partager. Quand les problèmes s'annonçaient, ils étaient là pour le conseiller. Et quand il était dévasté, ils étaient là, sans s'imposer, pour le soutenir.

— Ayame, le coupa-t-il alors que son ami déblatérait sur un champ de graines de poussière. Tiens-la loin, très loin de la Malédiction, d'Akito et des Sôma.

Ils étaient en plein repas et cette mise en garde surpris le bel homme qui faillit s'étouffer, perdant un soupçon de son assurance naturelle.

— Je doute qu'une telle personne existe pour moi, rit-il faussement.

— Elle existe, assura Hatori de sa voix posée. Elle existe et elle est chanceuse de t'avoir.

Ayame cligna des yeux et se cacha une partie du visage. Il rougissait derrière ses glorieuses anglaises. Ce docteur était d'un générosité qui le dépassait. Alors que lui-même était à terre, il trouvait le moyen d'aider quelqu'un d'autre à se relever. Jamais lui ne serrait capable d'un tel don de soi, jamais.

— Hatori, murmura-t-il, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— Ne fais pas la même erreur. La seule manière pour que cela ne soit pas vain, c'est que cela serve de leçon.

Hatori avait perdu sa femme adoré, son œil gauche, et la perspective d'un futur heureux. Et pourtant, il avait encore la force de penser aux autres. Son cousin ne pouvait pas en faire autant.

Il avait besoin de s'apitoyer sur tout ce que son ami avait perdu. Il ne pouvait constater sa décente aux Enfers sans se dire « et si ». Ce n'était pas humain de passer si près du bonheur et de voir la porte se refermer.

Ah, mais ils n'était pas humains. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Ils étaient des monstres. Et les monstres ne vivent pas heureux pour toujours, cela peu importe qu'ils soient vraiment mauvais ou pas.

Il ne retint donc aucun larme. Il fallait qu'il s'apitoie. Quand Hatori vit ses larmes, il se sentit aussi soulagé que si c'était lui qui les avait versées.


	3. Machi et ses doutes

Machi déballa doucement son petit cadeau. Le papier se déchirait facilement et se transformait en serpentin. Elle regardait la brosse à dents qu'elle tenait dans la main. Ses paupières se refermèrent et s'ouvrirent. Elle dévia son regard sur son petit-ami dont les yeux amusés brillaient.

— C'est ma façon de te demander si ça te plairait d'emménager ici, avec moi.

Machi serra son cadeau. Le manche de la, non, de _sa_ brosse à dents était d'un jolie jaune. Certes, bientôt, cela allait faire un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais vivre ensemble, c'était autre chose. C'était même complètement différent.

Il ne suffisait plus de se tenir la main, de se sourire et de partager des repas et de longues discussions. S'ils vivaient ensemble, il faudrait qu'ils se supportent. La jeune fille avait peur de voir son petit-ami de mauvaise humeur ou en colère.

Cela n'avait rien d'habituel chez Yuki mais cela devait aussi lui arriver. Il était humain après tout.

— Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle allait l'ennuyer au bout d'un moment. Il se lasserait car elle n'avait rien de passionnant. Et elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par un merveilleux baiser.

Elle rougissait toujours autant à chacun de ses baisers. Il était tellement doux, tellement tendre, légèrement inquisiteur. À chaque fois, elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'il lui promettait bonheur et plaisir. Pourquoi aurait-elle eu envie d'arrêter ?

— En as-tu simplement envie ?

Constatant que sa petite-amie rougissait d'autant plus fortement et évitait son regard, Yuki ajouta :

— Je parlais de ton emménagement ici.

Dans son joli appartement. Il fallait être un Sôma pour être étudiant et avoir un tel logement. C'était lumineux et elle adorait la cuisine. Il était plus doué qu'elle pour les tâches ménagères en plus.

— Je dormirai avec toi ?

Yuki hocha la tête en rougissant. Il savait que Machi était plus jeune et elle n'avait pas forcément envie de cette vie-là. Lui en mourrait d'envie.

Quand il rentrait chez lui, sa première envie était d'appeler Machi ou d'aller la retrouver. Et quand parfois, il ouvrait la porte et voyait la jeune femme assise sur le canapé, en train de lire ou d'étudier, il était à deux doigts de commander un feu d'artifice. Ayame déteignait peu à peu sur lui.

— Je crois que cela me plairait d'habiter avec toi.

Son petit-ami éclata de joie, il la saisit par les hanches et lui offrit une chaleureuse embrassade. Machi n'osa pas lui faire part maintenant du problème qui s'annonçait.

Il l'entraîna célébrer cette nouvelle. Dans la salle de bain, elle posa sa nouvelle brosse à dents dans le même pot que celle de Yuki. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'ils trébuchaient sur le lit de l'étudiant, Machi osa lui faire part de son inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait le laisser planer dans ce bonheur, faussé à cause de son mensonge.

Elle ne pouvait emménager ici sans l'accord de ses parents. Cela voulait dire que ses parents allaient rencontrer Yuki. Son Yuki. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le partager, surtout avec eux. Elle était encore terrifiée juste en pensant à leur réaction devant Yuki.

Et s'ils lui manquaient de respect ? Et s'ils le jugeaient comme à leur habitude ? Le pire serait qu'ils s'entendent. Ses parents n'auraient aucune gêne à lui lister ses défauts, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour son histoire avec Yuki. Elle n'avait plus qu'à profiter du jeune homme tant qu'il l'aimait encore.

— Pourquoi cette mine sombre ? lui demanda-t-il en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Ils étaient revenus dans le salon et profitaient de leur proximité.

— Tu n'es pas inquiet à l'idée de rencontrer mes parents ?

— C'est une étape nécessaire, fit-il, et toi aussi tu devras certainement rencontrer les miens.

Machi tourna vivement la tête vers son petit-copain. Qu'elle rencontre ses parents à lui ? Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, ni même évoqué l'idée dans un futur incertain, il la prenait totalement au dépourvu.

— Pourquoi es-tu surprise ?

— Et bien tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça. Je sais simplement que tu ne t'entends pas bien avec eux aussi je ne pensais pas les rencontrer aussi vite.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui parut surpris. Décidément, cela leur jouait des tours de ne jamais aborder le sujet parental. Yuki la fixa avec intensité. Il semblait se rendre compte qu'elle était gênée de quelque chose dont elle ne lui avait pas encore fait part.

— Machi, commença-t-il, je t'aime parce que tu es sincère, honnête et que tu me laisses être moi-même alors je sais sans aucun doute possible que tes sentiments pour moi sont vrais. Je n'ai pas peur que tu rencontres mes parents. Et je suis fou de toi alors j'espère que je bénéficie des mêmes qualités que toi sinon ce serait triste, je ne te mériterais pas.

 _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?_ Machi le regardait les yeux ronds sans comprendre à quel moment son raisonnement avait dévié vers l'univers parallèle où c'était lui qui ne la méritait pas. Il délirait. Il était trop bien pour elle, trop beau, trop gentil, cela lui apparaissait souvent irréel.

— Tu me dis ça en sachant parfaitement que je suis pas d'accord pour me rassurer au sujet de la rencontre avec mes parents.

Elle l'embrassa doucement une infime seconde.

— Comment ai-je osé penser que tu étais trop gentil ?

Devant ses yeux pétillants de malice, elle oublia à quel point cette future rencontre serait horrible. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne serait qu'un moment gênant parmi d'autres. Alors que les moments qu'elle vivait avec Yuki étaient merveilleux. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un devant qui elle pouvait être elle-même. Cela était effrayant et cela était magique. Elle savoura chacun de ses baisers sans plus s'inquiéter.


End file.
